Human
Humans originate from the planet Earth of the Sol System. They have begun to expand fairly rapidly, calling eight Systems as their home as of 3,020 CE. Of all species in the universe, it is humanity that has spread across the most worlds. Supported by a strong central government based on Earth, their worlds are divided by the settlements. Worlds in the earlier systems are dubbed Inner Colonies, and tend to be better policed and cared for while worlds that required Terraforming are known as Outer Colonies and lack the oversight of their more centralized neighbors. As of the thirty-first century, humanity has claimed homes across thirty worlds and eight systems. Physiology Humans are a species as varied as the planets they call home. Their skin tones encompass a gamut of colors, from peachy tones to dark brown and black. They range from just under five feet to over six, and weigh between 125 to 250 lbs. Physically the most diverse race, this is likely attributed to the diverse environments they come from. History Expanding Horizons Humanity first began space exploration in the middle of the twenty-first century. The discovery of the Caspian System and planets that were capable of supporting life lead to the first extra-planar human colonies. The discovery of animar ruins on the planet Mecca lead to a new technological revolution that allowed them to begin expanding even further into known space. Civil War Already struggling to hold claim to the colony worlds, the new possibilities that were open lead to a new world war between the various powers of Earth. Fourteen years of bloody civil war threatened to destroy Earth, but in the end the United Earth Republic stood triumphant, and began to rebuild as the dominant government of humankind. First Contact With the war settled, humanity once again turned its eyes toward expansion, quickly spreading to two new systems. It was during this time that they met their first new sapient species, an insect-like race known as the nadir. The nadir's understanding of animar technology was worlds beyond humans, and the Republic quickly entered into negotiations to gain the nadir's knowledge. While they were able to stay on peaceful terms with this new race, the nadir had little interest in sharing their knowledge, instead sticking to their own spaces in the galaxy. New Possibilities Despite the nadir going their own way humanity was able to continue it's own advancement and they began to spread to even further systems and began development of new Terraforming technology. This allowed them to begin to colonize worlds that would otherwise be unable to support life. In the middle of the 29th century humanity made contact with its second alien species, the aether. Taking what they learned from their first contact centuries prior, the United Earth Republic was able to establish a friendly relation with this new species, uplifting them into a space-faring race and serving in a guiding role. In return the aether helped to gather precious resources on the myriad gas planets that humanity was ill-suited for handling. Society Human society comes in a multitude of governments, attitudes, and lifestyles. While nominally ruled by the United Earth Republic, the truth is that their civilization has spread so far, so quickly that many worlds beyond the core system rely more on self-governance than the UER and it’s laws. Homeworld Humans originated on the planet earth, which continues to house the seat of their government to this day. Comparatively few people call the planet home, as it’s become more a place for politics and individuals of wealth and power. Language The main language spoken by humans is English, though it is spoken with many different dialects across the galaxy and there are some planets that speak other languages altogether. Outer Colony Life Humans can be found in almost every role and working every job in the Outer Colonies.Category:Races